


Глаза цвета сапфиров

by YellowClown



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Я пришел для того, чтобы не дать тебе замерзнуть этой ночью.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Время жизни кентавров в каноне мамы Ро отсутствует, так что автор хэдканонит по полной.

Ньют никогда не был человеком, который мог бы отнестись предвзято хоть к одному виду животных. Драконы? Наверняка они просто хотят независимости. Пикси? Быть может, они были бы добрее, если бы их не отлавливали в клетки. Гиппогрифы? Выход, наверное, мог бы быть во взаимном уважении.

Но кентавры были весьма… специфичны.

Первый раз, когда Ньют с ними столкнулся, ничего хорошего не случилось. Да, не стоило, наверное, вместе с Литой сбегать в Запретный лес, не просто так же его звали Запретным, но… Они и подумать не могли, что там на них нападут.

Кентавры, в отличие от людей, жили законом сильнейшего, и Лита, очевидно, очень приглянулась табуну, несмотря на то, что даже по меркам людей она была очень юна. Ньют так и не смог узнать в книгах, сколько может прожить обычный кентавр, но большинство исследователей склонялись к тому, что никак не меньше трехсот лет. Шестнадцатилетние кентавры были совсем детьми — но те, что были постарше, даже не думали проводить такие параллели с человеческими существами.

Лите и Ньюту очень повезло, что их тогда нашел лесничий. Порка в подвалах близ гостиной Слизерина показалась им вполне хорошей альтернативой тому, что с ними могли сделать кентавры.

Лита, кажется, тогда немного разочаровалась в них, да и, честно говоря, Ньют тоже. Совсем немного.

Но лишь до того, как он встретил… Его.

Кентавры редко выходили из леса, и еще реже их можно было встретить вне табуна. Тот, которого Ньют увидел около озера, был особенным.

Флоренц выглядел на лет семнадцать той частью, что была человеческой. Ньют не знал, сколько ему было на самом деле, но, как оказалось, это было неважно. Флоренц действительно отличался от своих собратьев. Он даже согласился ответить на некоторые вопросы Ньюта.

— Нет, не пользуются магией кентавры.

— Нет, мы не пьем кровь животных.

— Да, мой отец и отец моих братьев — наш вожак. Он вожак всего табуна, разве у людей не так?

Флоренц был действительно уникальным, ведь ни один кентавр не стал бы интересоваться людьми даже самую малость. Как сказал он сам, кентаврам была свойственна не гордость, но гордыня. Но Флоренц не был таким — Ньюту не понадобилось и пяти минут, чтобы понять это, и потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы привыкнуть.

К сильным рукам, высокому росту, четырем ногам и крепкому крупу. К медленной речи, спокойному голосу и будто видящему будущее взгляду, внимательному, проникающему в глубокие мысли. И, конечно, к нечеловеческой красоте.

Флоренц был статным, Флоренц был белокурым, Флоренц был голубоглазым. Ах, как прекрасен был его сапфировый взгляд! Кентавры не знали ценности камней, Ньют — знал, но взгляд Флоренца стал ему дороже любых самоцветов с самой первой секунды, как их глаза встретились.

Рядом с кентавром щуплый веснушчатый Ньют — самый обыкновенный и ничем не выделяющийся мальчик с бурой шевелюрой и почти серыми глазами — казался абсолютно скучным, а Флоренц… Разве Флоренц не был тем, кто одним своим взглядом мог бы заставлять людей и кланяться, и улыбаться?

Так казалось Ньюту.

Но Флоренц доказал, что это не так.

— Я вижу сердце твое, — однажды сказал он Ньюту. — Там не сомнение, но страх, не имеющий причины, — в этот момент он опустился на колени, и Ньют наконец-то увидел его лицо напротив своего, а не глядя снизу вверх, и Флоренц показался ему ещё красивее, чем обычно. — Из всех людей, которых мог я наблюдать, ты — лучший, Ньют. Думаю, во всем замке не найти человека с душою чище, чем твоя.

Его рука, легшая на сердце Ньюта, была такой горячей, что Ньют чувствовал ее тепло даже когда уже засыпал в своей постели, отделенной стеной лишь в один камень от кухонных печей Хогвартса.

Ньют никогда не дружил с растениями до того, как встретил Литу, но она научила его плести венки и выбирать только безобидные цветы для этого. Ньют не знал, как смог пораниться о лист колокольчика, но палец с каплей крови облизал и, закончив плести, поднялся с травы.

Ньют заметил, что Флоренц смотрел на него иначе, чем всегда. Смотрел нежнее, мягче — и наклонился, чтобы Ньюту было проще положить на его белокурую голову розово-лиловый венок из вереска и колокольчиков, самых, кажется, простых цветов. Позволив это сделать, он качнул головой туда-сюда, проверяя, как держится венок, и, улыбнувшись Ньюту, снова выпрямился, опуская горячие пальцы ему на макушку. Никогда раньше тому не хотелось закрыть глаза просто от того, как кто-то коснулся его волос.

Спустя неделю Флоренц принес ему свежей земляники, неизвестно каким чудом найденной в сентябре.

 

* * *

Прошла яркая осень, прошли дожди и слякоть, все замело снегом: близилось Рождество. Когда ударили холода, Ньют вдруг осознал, что он не сможет теперь так часто выходить из замка — и правда не получалось, но судьба подкинула ему еще один подарок, когда его сердце затосковало по Флоренцу особенно сильно.

— Почему ты пришёл сюда, Ньют?

Этот вопрос был самым частым из тех, что Ньют себе задавал. Он не понимал присущей профессору Дамблдору логики, но тот был мудрым волшебником. Быть может, и это было частью какого-то плана.

Голос Флоренца Ньют все равно был рад слышать, пусть и не понимал, как тот умудрился наткнуться на него в этой части леса. То была судьба, не иначе.

— Меня наказали.

— Прогулкой зимней ночью в лес? — кажется, и Флоренц не понимал, что же было не так в мыслях старших.

— Это… — Ньют облизнул бледные губы, — это точно лучше, чем быть подвешенным за большие пальцы в подземелье. Ночь сегодня не самая холодная.

Снег заскрипел под копытами Флоренца, когда тот подошел к Ньюту. Из-за падающего снега было сложно видеть его полностью, но глаза светились в темноте как два ярких сапфира, и Ньют не мог оторвать от них взгляда. Быть может, смотри он в них всю ночь, та пролетела бы, подобно единственному мигу?

— Ты замерзаешь, — озвучил простую истину Флоренц. Он приблизился еще, едва не наступив на кончики сапог Ньюта, и поднял руку, мягко касаясь его щеки. — Я могу согреть тебя.

Сейчас его рука была еще горячее, чем помнилось Ньюту, и он почувствовал, как тепло возвращается к лицу. Приоткрыв губы, он посмотрел на Флоренца из-под ресниц, отяжелевших от налипших снежинок, и вдруг некстати вспомнил, как незадолго до их предыдущего расставания тот сказал ему, что у него очень длинные и пушистые ресницы, и это придает завершенность его красоте. Ньют вспоминал эти слова потом в каждый дождливый вечер, пока жался к камину в общей хаффлпаффской гостиной. Флоренц считал его красивым, а Флоренц никогда не лгал — Ньют знал это, как никто другой.

— Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, — сказал кентавр спокойно и тихо, и Ньют сглотнул, сильнее вжимаясь щекой в горячую ладонь. — Я пришел для того, чтобы не дать тебе замерзнуть этой ночью.

Сделав несколько коротких шагов назад, Флоренц опустился на передние колени и ласково поцеловал Ньюта сначала между глаз, а затем во все еще приоткрытые губы, а тот сильно сжал его ладонь, не смея пошевелиться. Был ли он первым человеком, полюбившим кентавра? Был ли он глупцом или счастливчиком? Ньют понятия не имел, но ему показалось, что одним только поцелуем Флоренц согрел его всего, и даже то, что тот прижал его к своему теплому боку, присев на пухлый снег, казалось менее важным.

— Я не дам тебе заснуть, — сказал Флоренц, стряхнул с шапки Ньюта снег и снова вернул ладонь на его лицо. — Я расскажу тебе про звезды. Никто из людей не знает истины о звездах, но ты будешь не знать чуть меньше остальных, Ньют.

Ньюту было почти шестнадцать, когда он провел снежную ночь в Запретном лесу, прижимаясь к горячему боку кентавра, и это была лучшая ночь за все время его учебы в Хогвартсе.


End file.
